The Wedding Chronicles
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: The big day has finally come. Gohan and Videl are going to get married. But how hard was it for them to get to the aisle in one piece and still talk to each other? Characters include Nicholas and co, plus Trunks and Goten's school friends.
1. Default Chapter

The Wedding Chronicles pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with DBZ

A/N: This story has been creeping around in my head for a long time. Enjoy! Anything said in bold italics without these ** is Gohan's narration for the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Here I was. 22 years old, almost finishing University, becoming the scholar my mother had always wanted me to be. The happiest day of my life had finally arrived. The day I would get married to my high school sweetheart Videl. Sure, it sounds cliché now but the things we went through to get here…oy vey! There were times when I thought we wouldn't make it…like Videl telling her father.**

"It's time Videl." Gohan said as he took his fiancée's hands in his. They both looked at the house in front of them.

"My Dad is really going to be…surprised!" Videl said, putting on a fake laugh. Gohan frowned.

"He'll either try to pound me into the ground or have a nervous breakdown. He is so unpredictable…"

"Hey! That's your future father-in-law you're talking about buddy!" Videl snapped. Gohan laughed nervously and rang the doorbell. Videl's housekeeper Rosie answered the door.

"Hello Miss Videl! I haven't seen you in a long time! How's college?" Rosie asked.

"Just fine Rosie, thank you." Videl smiled. Rosie ushered for them to come inside. They walked in to the front room where Mr Satan was watching an old fight that he had recorded.

"YES!! NICE SHOT!!" He yelled as he looked over to his visitors. "Sweetie!" He gasped as he ran to his daughter and engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Hey Dad," Videl said. Mr Satan let go and looked at his daughter. His eyes then fell on Gohan and he scowled.

"Who's this?" Mr Satan asked. Videl gulped and looked between the two most important men in her life, her father and her fiancée.

"This is…um, this person is…" Videl stuttered. Gohan looked at her expectantly. "This is one of the security guards at the University that was asked to escort me home!" Videl yelled quickly. Gohan face-faulted.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Well of course! The school knows just how important my daughter is! So they have to have someone to escort her!" Mr Satan laughed. "Although, he's a bit scrawny to protect a strong girl like you."

"SCRAWNY?!?!" Gohan exclaimed but his objections went unnoticed.

"Couldn't they have gotten one of your friends to do it instead? Like that Summers boy! Now there's an example of a strong young man!" Mr Satan laughed.

"This is unbelievable…" Gohan muttered.

"Yah well Daddy, Nick was busy…" Videl said as Gohan looked at her in shock.

"Oh that does it! Mr Satan! I am not a school escort type person! I am your daughter's fiancée and I have come here to tell you that we're getting married!!" Gohan said. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Videl. She was fuming.

Ten Minutes Later… 

"I can't believe he cried…!" Gohan said in awe.

"Well Son, I am his only child! To make matters worse, I'm his daughter as well!" Videl snapped. Gohan gulped. Videl hadn't called him by his surname since…ever!

"I'm sorry Videl. I don't know what came over me!" Gohan apologised. _**Wait a sec, why am I apologising?! She wouldn't tell her dad who I was!**_

"Yes well you should be!" Videl snapped as she huffed off. Gohan stood there in shock.

"Oy, I'm in for it." Gohan sighed. They hopped in the hover car and flew over to the Son household. Now that Videl's family was done, it was time to tell Gohan's family about their engagement. The couple had been engaged for three years but hadn't told their families. They touched down and knocked on the door. Chi-Chi answered the door.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled as she engulfed him in a hug. "Videl, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs Son." Videl said as they went inside.

"Mom, we have some big news. Where's Goten?" Gohan asked.

"He's over at Trunks' house. GOKU!!! GOHAN IS HERE! AND HE HAS SOMETHING TO TELL US!!" Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan looked at his mother and then at his father who zoomed in as if he were Chi-Chi's pet or something.

**Is that how married life is going to be for me?! Videl is sort of like Mom…**

"What is it son?" Goku asked cheerfully. Gohan took Videl's hand and smiled.

"Me and Videl are engaged to be married!" Gohan exclaimed. Tears formed in Chi-Chi's eyes and Goku was grinning proudly.

"I am so happy!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "But don't let the excitement ruin your grammar. It's Videl and I."

"Videl and you what?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi sighed. She went up to Videl and hugged her.

"I know you'll make my son very happy dear." Chi-Chi said.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." Videl smiled.

"Aw, this is so great! You're becoming a man son!" Goku said as he took Gohan to the side. "No matter what happens son, no matter how much you love her, when you see her with a frying pan in her hand run. Run and run very fast."

"Nani?!" Gohan squeaked.

"Don't worry!" Goku said. "I don't think Videl's like that anyways." Gohan gulped.

"So, when's the date?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's the 13th of February we hope." Gohan said.

"Yes, it's going to be in my back garden." Videl said.

"That's a good idea. Since it's big and spacious…" Chi-Chi said as she started to mutter to herself.

"What's up with your mother?" Videl asked.

"This is what I warned you about…" Gohan said sweat-dropping.

**And there started one of the big problems: my mother's obsession with having everything perfect. I love my mom and everything but sometimes she can be such a neat freak!**

Back at the University… 

"I can't believe you guys have set the date!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Yah, especially since it took you three years to tell your parents." David cracked, getting a death glare from Videl.

"Knock it off Dave!" Natalie laughed. "Remember when these two met? You'd never have thought they would get married!"

****Flashback****

"Um hi? My name is Son Gohan. Is it alright if I sit with you?" Gohan asked.

"Sure! I'm Natalie, this is Nicholas, David, Lindsey and Videl." Natalie introduced. Gohan bowed shyly and sat down. He looked up at Videl.

"What is your problem?!" Videl snapped.

"Nothing!" Gohan said, suddenly the table looked a lot more interesting.

"Vid, leave the new kid alone." Nicholas said.

"Hmph, first we got the blonde one and now this nerdy one! I'm gonna go sit with Sharpener!" Videl huffed as she got up.

"With the PMSing!" Nicholas sighed.

"Hey!" Natalie snapped. "Why is PMSing your answer to everything?"

"Um sorry?" Nicholas said.

"It's okay." Natalie sighed. "Gohan, don't pay much attention to her…"

"Yah, it's that time of the month." Nicholas laughed as he high fived David. Natalie groaned in annoyance.

"She looks familiar…" Gohan said.

"Well that's because she's the daughter of Mr Satan!" Lindsey said. Gohan sweat-dropped.

_**Him?! I guess that explains a lot…**_

****End flashback****

"Hey! I was different back then!" Videl protested. "I have matured a lot!"

"Yah, since you got over that whole…" Nicholas started to say.

"If you say one thing about PMSing Nick, I'm gonna rip you a new head!" Natalie scolded. Nicholas laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"So Gohan dude, have you picked who's gonna be your best man?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course he has, haven't you?" David grinned. Gohan gulped.

"Ooh, this is going to be interesting." Andrea smirked.

"Um, I haven't yet?" Gohan said sheepishly.

"Well dude, let me make it easier for you. Nicholas has the tendency to lose things so I'd be better trusted with such items as your tux." David said.

"Hey! I'm not the one who lost an entire car Finch!" Nicholas protested.

"Huh?" Andrea said.

"He lost his brother's car once. It was the first year of high school and he was really drunk. It was so funny!" Natalie laughed. "Well looking back on it anyway…"

"Um guys? You're going to have to give me a bit more time." Gohan said. "Hey Vid, have you picked your Maid-of-Honour yet?"

"Trying to get the heat off you huh?" Videl asked.

"Desperately." Gohan replied.

"Of course, I already decided months ago." Videl said haughtily. Gohan face-faulted.

"Of course you have! Hehe." Gohan said sheepishly.

"Natalie is going to be my maid of honour. Andrea will be the maid of honour at Nat's wedding and I'll be the maid of honour at Andie's wedding. That way we all get a turn." Videl said.

"Woah…" The three boys said.

"See? I told you there was a reason why we are the ones that carry the kids." Natalie said.

"I never said there wasn't a reason! I just said it's not fair that you girls always throw that in our faces!" David defended.

"If I had said that, she wouldn't talk to me for a week." Nicholas said. Gohan chuckled slightly. "See? I make jokes. The essential part of a best man's speech!"

"I'm not gonna get any peace until I decide, am I?" Gohan asked.

"Nope!" Nicholas and David replied.

"Oy vey…" Gohan sighed.

**So, there was the other big problem. My two best friends arguing over who would be my best man. Then there was the problem over who we were going to invite…**

"There is no way on this green Earth that I'm going to let that guy come to my wedding." Gohan protested.

"C'mon! You two got along." Videl said.

"We did not! He hated me!" Gohan said. Videl sighed.

"Please Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan sighed.

"Oh alright, Sharpener can come. But I don't have to like it."

"Okay! Now let's see who you're inviting." Videl said picking up a list that Gohan had written down. "Wow, you sure know a lot of people honey…"

"I have an extended family." Gohan laughed.

"Piccolo can't come." Videl said.

"NANI?!" Gohan yelled. "I've known Piccolo since I was four years old!"

"I'm sorry Gohan but he creeps me out!"

"Well Sharpener annoys the hell out of me but he's still coming!"

"So, what are you saying? If Sharpener comes then Piccolo has to as well."

"In the words of Natalie, ja volt Mein Commandant!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

**See what I had to go through just to get one guest? I guess it's true, stress brings out the worst in everyone. But little did I know, the worst was yet to come…**

To Be Continued…

It gets better! Seriously! This is just a taster!


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding Chronicles pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with DBZ

A/N: Glad you guys enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the week before the wedding, seven days left until I got hitched. With the guest list out of the way, there was still the issue of my best man…

"C'mon Gohan! We need to start planning your bachelor party!" David whined.

"Yah! And I need at least a week to find some good material for the speech!" Nicholas piped in. Gohan groaned in annoyance as he fished his hand through his hair. Trunks, who was watching from the sofa the whole time, got up and banged their three heads together.

"OW!" They all yelled and clasped their heads.

"You know what? It's painfully obvious that the three of you are too stupid to come up with a solution to your problem. Gohan, you can have two best men!" Trunks said.

"And that would work how?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh ye of little faith." Trunks sighed. "Nicholas can be in charge of the speech and getting you to the wedding on time. David can be in charge of the rings, party and tuxes."

"You mean if I was the best man by myself then I'd have to do all that?!" David exclaimed. Trunks nodded. "Well I'll be damned."

"Thanks Trunks, you just saved me years on my life." Gohan grinned.

"Now, G-baby we go shopping for tuxes!" David said as he grabbed Gohan and exited.

"I don't think you're qualified to call Gohan, G-baby!" Nicholas said, running after them.

Meanwhile… 

"Ohmigosh! It's beautiful!" Videl cried, literally. Andrea poured on the waterworks as well.

"I don't see what the big deal is! It's just a dress! No need to freakin cry!" Natalie said.

"Oh shuddup!" They both yelled at her.

"Well excuse me!" Natalie huffed. "I'm beginning to wonder about that PMS thing…"

"This dress looks gorgeous on you Vid!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Thanks Andie! Your bridesmaid dresses look fabulous as well." Videl exclaimed.

"Woah, narcissist much?" Natalie said, flipping through a Buffy magazine.

"I can't wait to see the flower girl dress!" Videl exclaimed.

"Honey, you don't have a flower girl." Natalie replied.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ORGANISE THAT!!" Videl yelled grabbing Natalie by the ear.

"Let go of me or I'll eat that dress." Natalie said. Videl let go but she was still fuming. "I asked Gohan since we don't know any little girls. We asked Krillin-san if his daughter wanted to do it but her mother said no. So, we asked Goten if any of his friends would want to do it and he said he'd ask them over today."

"Alright then." Videl said.

"I have everything under control." Natalie grinned.

"First time for everything." Andrea commented as she and Videl snickered.

"Yah, yah, just remember. I can read your thoughts." Natalie smirked. "And I don't think Gohan would be to pleased to hear that his fiancée was thinking about Sharpener."

"NANI?!" Videl said blushing. "I was not!"

"Re-think that Vid. She's psychic." Andrea said.

So, while the girls were getting ready so were we. Oy, I forgot about that damned Kentucky Pressed Tuxedo place. The old management was replaced and there was this new guy in charge…

"Honey, with your cheekbones and physique, you would look great in this tuxedo." Guy said. Gohan's forehead creased.

"But…it's pink." Gohan said.

"Pink is very fashionable darling!" Guy said. "But of course, you kids these days. You want traditional don't you?" Guy sighed as he skipped to the back of the shop. Gohan grabbed David by the collar.

"Get me the hell out of here!" Gohan gritted through his teeth.

"What's the matter G? Are you getting cold feet?" David asked, smirking.

"No!" Gohan exclaimed. "I just don't want to marry Videl looking like Cotton Candy!"

"I'd say it was a more fuchsia pink." Nicholas laughed from the changing room.

"Hey!" Gohan protested.

"Hey guys! Check me out!!" Nicholas said as he came out wearing a disco suit. "Aah, aah, aah, aah, Stayin Alive!"

"Boy, if you want to still be living you'd better get out of that suit." Gohan growled.

"Yes Mom." Nicholas pouted and went to go get changed. Guy came out.

"I have all your measurements doll, erm I mean, Mr Son. Here are the tuxes for you and your friends." Guy sighed handing Gohan the tuxes. "Your wife is going to be a very lucky gal!"

"Nani?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Erm, he means thanks. NICHOLAS!! WE'RE GOING NOW!!" David yelled.

"Alright! I'm coming!"

After than disaster was over there was the matter of the ring bearer and the flower girl. Of course, Goten was going to be the ring bearer but #18 had refused Marron to be our flower girl since she had this whole issue about her daughter being paraded like some float. Don't worry, I didn't get it either. So we had to make a choice…CJ or Juliana. With those two, we weren't exactly spoilt for choice…

"We have gathered you girls here today to ask you a favour. Who would like to be the flower girl at the wedding?" Natalie asked the two girls.

"It goes against everything I stand for." Juliana said.

"You're 12 and you have things that you stand for?" Nicholas asked.

"Shut up Nick! I'm trying to work it here!" Natalie hissed. Videl looked at CJ.

"You look familiar." Videl said to her.

"She's most probably on Japan's Most Wanted." Trunks snickered.

"Funny Briefs. Very funny." CJ said. "At least I'm not a featured guest on the Teletubbies."

"Take that back Fujitaka!" Trunks yelled as they stared each other down. The older lot, except Andrea, all gasped.

****Flashback****

"Get out of my way losers!! Don't you know who I am?! I am the daughter of one of the richest men in the world!! If you know what's good for you, you'll remember that!"

****End Flashback****

"D-d-d-d-did you say Fujitaka?!" Videl squeaked.

"Wow, I've never seen her do that before!" Goten exclaimed.

"Maybe she's finally gonna blow her top. Just like Piccolo said!" Trunks grinned.

"Oy, I get this rep everywhere I go." CJ sighed.

"You're sister is Elmira Fujitaka." Nicholas said. "She was the snobbiest girl in our school. Until she moved to that private school."

"Yah, then Videl was." David smirked.

"Watch it Finch." Videl seethed.

"Well, if she was in your class maybe we should invite her." Andrea said.

"Yah! Then I can shove it in her face that I married Gohan." Videl smirked.

"So, I'm a trophy now?" Gohan asked.

"Please, I know that I don't know you but don't invite my sisters to this wedding." CJ begged. "They're insane! It's like I'm living with nine of the Ashleys! Only more sinister!"

"That is such a nice analogy." Natalie laughed. "Okay, they don't come."

"Who says you're the one that's going to decide?" Gohan and Videl said simultaneously. Natalie walked in front of them and gave her Death Glare™.

"Woah." The others said.

"Ok, ok, they don't come." Videl sighed. "But since this was CJ's request, CJ is gonna be the flower girl."

"NANI?!" The younger kids exclaimed.

"But, CJ's like a guy-girl! She can't wear a dress!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yah!" CJ agreed. "Jules, for the love of the NBA please don't let me do this!"

"I wish I could Ceej, but I'm allergic to flowers." Juliana replied.

"That's what you stand for?" Nicholas asked. Juliana stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright I'll do it." CJ said. "No pink. AT ALL! Anyone laughs, they'll be eating out of an IV for a week."

"Great! Thanks CJ." Gohan beamed.

"Yeah, yeah." CJ said. "Can I go home now? Wrestling is on."

"It is?!" David and Natalie exclaimed. "Gohan, where is your TV?" Gohan nervously pointed to the direction of the television. "Thanks!" They yelled as they rushed off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" CJ said as she ran after them.

"You know what? This is going to be a very interesting wedding. I wonder if Lil Tak still has that video camera." Trunks pondered.

Unfortunately for me, Trunks was right. And that video camera of his was going to cause me a lot of trouble. But I'm getting ahead of myself! With the minister booked, the food ordered, and the guests arriving the wedding looked to be on track thanks to my mother's persistence. Videl had a massive house so she decided to house all her guests, which basically consisted of the newly turned supermodel Eliza and professional boxer Sharpener…

"Do they really have to stay here?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded.

"It wouldn't be right for them to have to pay for a hotel when they could easily stay here." Videl replied.

"But what about Ashley Bennington and those guys. You invited them but they're in a hotel." Gohan pointed out.

"Well I don't like them. I invited them here out of spite." Videl replied.

"Plus she wants to have an even number of guests since you're inviting the whole world Gohan." Natalie grinned, leaning in the doorway.

"I really wish you would stop doing that Natalie." Gohan sighed. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Please Gohan, I couldn't give you a heart attack even if I showed you my rack." Natalie laughed.

"What!?" Videl yelled.

"Vid, I was just teasing. It's part of my nature." Natalie smirked. The doorbell rang. "I'll get that then?" Natalie left and returned with none other than Sharpener.

"Sharpener!" Videl exclaimed.

"Ooh, watch your head. Your ego might not be able to get through the door." Natalie said.

"Ms Campbell. You haven't changed a bit. Still as fiery and feisty as ever I see." Sharpener mocked.

"Ms Campbell? What an arrogant…" Gohan muttered. Sharpener walked over to Videl and picked her up, twirling her around.

"Wow, little Videl getting married! And to Son Gohan of all people." Sharpener said fake grinning to Gohan.

"Sharp, dude. Sup." Gohan said through his teeth. Sharpener turned his attention back to Videl.

"You my dear look as gorgeous as ever." Sharpener said kissing her hand. Videl giggled stupidly. Gohan clenched his fists in anger and Natalie could literally see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"You taping this Trunks?" Natalie asked. Trunks, who was standing next to her, nodded. "That's my boy."

Sharpener. The thorn in my side, the pain in my posterior, the eyelash in my eye. I could have killed him at that moment, or at least put him in a hospital bed. Good thing I have such a calm nature. Anyhoo, Eliza arrived as well. Still as chirpy and as sweet as ever. Glad to see fame hadn't changed her. 

"Gohan!" Eliza chirped as she embraced him. "Videl!" She exclaimed as she hugged Videl. "How are you two? Well duh! You're happy!"

"It's nice to see you Eliza!" Gohan smiled.

"Well I couldn't miss this! after all, I always said you two would get married and here you are! sharpener owes me 100 zenni." Eliza smiled.

"Wait, he said we'd never get married?" Gohan asked.

"Well he always liked Videl." Eliza replied.

"He did?!" Videl squeaked. "Wow…"

"Wait a second, what is so wow about it?" Gohan demanded.

"Wow, I never saw you as the jealous type Gohan! It's so sweet!" Eliza smiled.

Meanwhile, Mr Satan was watching me for weeks now…it was like having a stalker for a father in law.

Mr Satan was frantically searching the house for Videl. He had a small plastic bag in his hand. He knocked on the TV room and found Videl in there.

"Videl, can I have a word?" Mr Satan said.

"Sure daddy." Videl said leaving the room. "What's up?"

"Here, I want you to take this." Mr Satan said, handing her the bag. Videl looked inside it and blushed furiously. A cry of WHAT?!?! came from the TV room. 

"I hate wrestling." Videl sighed. "You want me to take a pregnancy test?!" Videl hissed.

"Yes, I want to make sure that he is marrying you because he cares for you."

"I am not pregnant daddy! I have never even had…" Again, a cry of WHAT?! came from the TV room.

"Don't!! The last thing I need to here is you mentioning that word!!"

"But daddy!"

"Please? Just to put your old man's mind at rest?" Mr Satan pleaded. Videl looked at him and saw how sad he was. He was losing his only daughter after all, who wouldn't be a little edgy?

"Oh alright Dad." Videl said. Videl went into the nearest bathroom and took the test. After the ten minutes were up she found that her test had been moved. "That's weird, I thought I put it on top of the cabinet. Good grief, I am losing my mind…" She ran to her father and gave him the box.

"See daddy? What did I tell you?" Videl said. Her father looked at the test. His face paled, his pupils shrank to the size of pinpricks and he fainted. Videl looked at him, quizzically and picked up the test herself. "OH GOOD KAMI OF THE EARTH!!! I'M PREGNANT?!?!?!"

To be continued…

Hehehehehehe, sorry peoples. I felt like a cliffhanger, so there's cliffhanger-ness! See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3: Who's Pregnant Damn It?!?!

The Wedding Chronicles pt3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with DBZ

A/N: Hehe, confusion galore in this chappie peoples! For the people who were reading School Dayz, I never said that Trunks and CJ were going to get together. I just did that little bit in that chapter because they hate each other so much it seemed funny at the time. Goten and CJ…that's another story. I haven't quite decided yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh!!!" Videl squeaked. She looked at her father who was unconscious on the floor. "I wonder if there's room for me down there…"

So, unbeknownst to me, my future wife was pregnant. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was she had no idea who the father was and we were both certain it wasn't me. Videl had chosen not to tell anyone, not even Natalie although she most probably knew anyhow. Damn psychic onna…

Later that night… 

"Why do we have to do this again?" David asked, very bored and very tired. "It's 3am."

"C'mon David, you know all the best things happen at night." Eliza smiled.

"Damn it Sharpener, I can feel your perverted smile on my back. Stop it!" Natalie hissed.

"Shut up Natalie!" Sharpener hissed back.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Nicholas also hissed.

"Would you guys stop the hissing? My dad can't hear us all the way down here…" Videl said. They were currently in the basement.

"So, what are we going to Eliza?" Gohan asked. Eliza fished out a flashlight and put it under her face creating a scary face.

"We're going to play…Truth or Dare." Eliza snickered.

"Okay…you've lost me." Gohan replied. "What is Truth or Dare?" Natalie leaned over and whispered the rules of the game in his ear. Gohan paled, luckily for him no one could see.

"You understand now Gohan?" Natalie asked.

"But, why would people want to do that for fun? It sounds so horrible!" Gohan almost squeaked.

"It's a tradition Gohan." Sharpener said. "All people at some point in their lives have played Truth or Dare. Except you." Sharpener smirked.

"Hey! Shut up!" Gohan yelled.

"Woah, what's up with Gandhi?" Nicholas asked. Natalie whispered the answer in his ear. "You're just a reference book of knowledge today, aren't you babe?"

"What can I say? It's my gift." Natalie said.

"Alright, let's start. I didn't wake up at three in the morning to see these two all lovey dovey." David said. "Hey…that gives me an idea. Nat, you're first."

"Why me?!" Natalie demanded.

"Your surname comes first alphabetically." David said. Natalie opened her mouth to argue but then shut it. "Hehe."

"Alright then, let's get this over with." Natalie scowled. David smirked sinisterly while looking at Nicholas.

"Nat, truth or dare?" David asked.

"Truth, may as well entertain the half dead." Natalie replied.

"Alright, I want you to name every single person you had a crush on. Be they real people or TV." David said.

"Pleh, that's tame!" Sharpener complained.

"Not when she has a boyfriend who's the best example of jealousy." David smirked. Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's your game huh?" Natalie asked. David didn't reply. "Are you going to be okay with this Nick?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Nicholas said putting heavy emphasis on each word.

"Okay then." Natalie said, getting the torch from Eliza and turning to David. "Do you want the list in alphabetical or chronological order Finch?" Everyone else in the room looked at her with mouths wide open.

"Um, chronological?" David said meekly.

"Okay. Bobby 'Iceman' Drake, Raphael…" Natalie started.

"As in the Turtles?!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Yes. Jason from the Power Rangers, Peter Parker, Steven Tyler, Jon Bon Jovi, Jason Donavon, Jordan from the New Kids, that foreign exchange student from when we were in sixth grade…"

_An Hour Later…_

"…Hugh Jackman, Pietro Maximoff from Evo, Josh Hartnet and Legolas Greenleaf. There." Natalie finished.

"Good grief Nat!" Gohan laughed. Meanwhile, Nicholas was fuming and his fists were shaking.

"Well I can't say I didn't ask for that…" David muttered. "And now we don't have the time to dare anyone else if we want to get some sleep. The wedding is the day after tomorrow and we need to get stuff done." Everyone got up to leave but Nicholas held Natalie back.

"You knew that if you wasted enough time that this game would end huh?" Nicholas asked smirking.

"I am the best." Natalie said. "Some secrets in this group aren't ready to come out yet."

"Huh?" Nicholas asked.

"Never mind…"

"Did you really have a crush on all those guys?"

"Oh yes, that was true. Especially that Legolas…wow, they don't make 'em like that anymore!" Natalie sighed running up the stairs.

"NANI?!?!"

**_Thank goodness that game was a bust. I didn't want anyone finding out my deepest darkest secrets!! Anyways, we were all sitting in the kitchen working out the menu for the wedding. Since my family was going to be present, we needed a lot of food…_**

"That sure is a lot of food Mr Son, are you sure its not going to go to waste? You could feed a small country with all this food!" Videl's cook exclaimed.

"No, that's all right. In fact, I just hope it's enough." Gohan replied. The cook looked at him strangely. "Hehehe…"

"Well that's food done. You obviously want champagne right?" Cook asked.

"Um, can we get non-alcoholic?" Videl asked. Gohan looked at her weirdly.

"Why would you want non-alcoholic? You love champagne!" Gohan exclaimed.

"No I don't." Videl said.

"Yes you do. And you never get drunk on it either…except for that one time but that was David's fault really and…"

"LOOK! I JUST DON'T TO HAVE ALCOHOL AT MY WEDDING OKAY?!?!" Videl exploded.

"Geez, you don't have to act all pregnant about it…" Cook muttered low enough so that only Gohan could hear. Gohan's eyes widened…

**_Yes, it took me a while to get it but I finally did. Videl had spent the entire morning throwing up, she was moodier that usual, she didn't want alcohol even though the stuff doesn't bother her…_**

"KAMI-SAMA!! YOU'RE PREGNANT AREN'T YOU?!?!" Gohan yelled, loudly enough to make the house shake. Videl looked up at him with widened eyes. Cook took this opportunity to make a run for it.

"Of course not!" Videl protested. Gohan looked at her. "Ok, I am. I don't know how but I am."

"Well we've never…'sealed the deal' to put it crudely." Gohan said, his chi flaring around him. "Who is the father Videl?" Videl looked at him helplessly. At that wrong moment, Sharpener decided to walk into the kitchen.

"Videl babe, what's going on? It feels like a meteor just hit the house." Sharpener said. Gohan's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that morning.

"You!" Gohan exclaimed.

"No Gohan! It's not…" Videl tried to say.

"You son of a bitch!!!" Gohan yelled as he got Sharpener in a headlock. Sharpener's face turned a variety of colours before he passed out. Everyone came running downstairs.

"I could've sworn I heard Gohan curse…woah." Nicholas said looking at the predicament.

"Cool! Gohan's snapped!" Natalie grinned. "Snap his neck dude!"

"Natalie!" Everyone else hissed.

"What!?"

"Nat, help me out here!" Nicholas said as the both of them tried to pull Gohan off of Sharpener. They finally succeeded and fell on a heap on the floor.

"Gohan, what has gotten into you?" Andrea asked.

"He knocked up Videl!" Gohan exclaimed.

"THE HELL?!?!" The other exclaimed.

"No he didn't. Gohan just thinks that because I'm pregnant." Videl replied.

"Oh. THE HELL?!?!"

"Gohan, my man! Good form!" Nicholas grinned.

"Nick, I know I'm not the father." Gohan said. Everyone looked at Videl in shock.

"Videl! Bad form. Bad, bad form!" Nicholas said. There was a light snickering sound and everyone looked over to see Natalie dying from laughter in the corner.

"What in the blue hell is so funny?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Videl isn't pregnant you goon!" Natalie laughed.

"Well then who is?" Videl asked. "Coz when I took that test it said positive."

"I guess that would mean I'm pregnant." Andrea said.

"NANI?!" Everyone except Natalie exclaimed.

****Flashback****

"Ohmigosh, I hope I'm not pregnant!" Andrea said as she went into the bathroom to get her test. She heard the door slam and dropped her test next to an identical one. Panicking, she grabbed the test nearest to her and ran out.

****End Flashback****

"So, that's what happened." Andrea explained.

"Congrats Andie!" Natalie grinned.

"Yah, better you than Videl." Gohan smiled.

"So where's David? We need to tell him the good news." Nicholas smiled. David appeared at the kitchen doorway.

"How is it good news? When my friend is the father?" David said.

"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked. David walked over to Gohan and grabbed him by the collar.

"This son of a bitch has been creeping in and out of Andrea's room for the past month and a half." David seethed. "You're the father aren't you?! Coz I sure as hell can't be!!"

"What!? Of course not!" Gohan exclaimed. "I'd never! You're my friends and I have Videl!"

"This is a regular episode of The Young and The Restless!" Natalie said.

"Never mind if you are or you aren't! What the hell were you doing with her every night?!" Videl yelled.

"I…I can't say why Videl but trust me! It's nothing sinister!" Gohan pleaded.

"I can't believe I wanted to marry you Son Gohan!" Videl said.

"Wanted?" Gohan asked.

"Please don't say it! Please don't say it! Please don't say it! Please don't say it!" Natalie pleaded.

"The wedding is off!" Videl said huffing off. Gohan ran after her.

"Well I hope you're happy David! Now because of your insane jealousy our friends aren't getting married! Just because you don't want to claim responsibility for this child!" Andrea stormed off crying.

"Good God, what have I done?" David said.

"Oh I don't know. Make a complete and utter ass out of yourself?!" Natalie yelled. "What are we going to do Nick?" Nicholas picked up the phone.

"Hello Reverend? We need to put the wedding back a bit. Just by one day…is that ok? Yah huh…yah huh…okay thanks. Bye!" Nicholas said.

"You're pretty full of yourself. How are you going to get them talking again by the wedding?" Natalie asked.

"My dear, never underestimate my intelligence." Nicholas replied.

"Oh I'm not. I'm just wondering if your intelligence applies in our world." Natalie scoffed.

"Does someone want to help me up here?" Sharpener asked.

To Be Continued…

Please peoples! Did you really think I was going to make Videl pregnant?! Hah!


	4. Chapter 4: All Is Explained...again

The Wedding Chronicles pt4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with DBZ

A/N: Believe me peoples, mostly everything will be explained in this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"David, what the hell has come over you?" Natalie scolded. David looked to the ground.

"It's not my fault I was suspicious. Andrea's the most beautiful woman in the world and well girls like Gohan better than me and…I don't know!" David sighed. "I just overreacted."

"I'll say." Natalie sighed. "Look, I think you just need to…"

"Nat, as much as I'd love for you to fix this, you have to let me take care of things okay?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, alright. You always were the brains behind the op." Natalie agreed.

"If he's the brains, then what does that make you?" David asked.

"The diversion." Natalie smirked. They all walked upstairs.

"Can someone please help me up?!" Sharpener yelled.

So with the wedding practically over, Natalie and Nicholas had the hard task of trying to sort everything out. That was a task not even a Super Saiyan could handle…

"Please!! We need to talk!" Nicholas yelled through the door.

"There is nothing to discuss!" Videl yelled back.

"Am I the one, only child who doesn't act like a brat?!" Nicholas fumed.

"No luck huh?" David asked. Nicholas proceeded to bang his head against the wall.

"How'd it go with Andrea?" Nicholas asked.

"She agreed to talk if everyone was there." David said.

"At least you had luck unlike me. Why'd I get stuck with Stephanie McMahon Helmsley reincarnated?" Nicholas sighed. Natalie came back very red in the face. "What's up?"

"Gohan won't talk unless he gets an apology from Videl. I've never seen this side of him before! I mean, except for that one time…" Natalie sighed. "I have had enough."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" David asked, slightly frightened.

"I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago." Natalie said. "CARLOS!! La niña esta aqui!!" Natalie yelled as her younger brother came running up the stairs, went into Videl's room and came back out with Videl on his shoulder and took him downstairs.

"Charlie put me down!!" Videl protested.

"Sorry Videl but I'm scared of my sister more than you." Charlie replied.

Later… 

"You used your brother's brute force to get her down here?!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Hey, if he's gonna be that big there may as well be a use for it." Natalie replied.

"She caught me red handed creeping with the girl next door! Picture this we were both buck-naked banging on the bathroom floor. I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see. Why should she believe when I told her it wasn't me?" Charlie sang as he walked through the living room.

"He has the worst timing." Nicholas muttered. "I have called you all down here because we need to fix this mess. Clearly there has been some miscommunication and that isn't a reason to stop this wedding, or to split up couples for that matter. Now are there any questions?"

"Why was Gohan creeping with Andrea?!"

"Why was David acting like such a…guy?!"

"I'm offended by that statement…"

"SHUT UP SHARPENER!!"

"Why is Videl acting like a pregnant woman if she isn't pregnant?!"

"Why is Gohan a slut?!"

"Excuse me! I am not!!"

"Yes you are!"

"Oh excuse me Videl McMahon Helmsley!!"

"Take that back Mr Suspenders!!"

"FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME I DO NOT WEAR SUSPENDERS!!!"

"Ok, ok!!" Nicholas yelled over the crowd. "I'm kind of sorry I asked. Now Natalie, will you please answer their questions?"

"Me? Why me?" Natalie demanded.

"Because your surname comes first alphabetically?" Nicholas replied.

"Cute. I shall get you for that later." Natalie huffed.

"Can we get on with it? I need to return my dress by 12." Videl said icily.

"Okay firstly, meow. The answers to your questions are Gohan has been 'creeping' around with Andrea because Andrea needed help controlling her telekinesis. She wouldn't tell us because she has that whole pride thing going on and that's why he was helping her at night. The reason David acted like such a guy is because…well it's not really his fault he's missing a chromosome. He just overreacted coz he cares for Andie so much. And I think that clarifies the whole Gohan being a slut issue. Hehehe. Anyways, Videl isn't acting like a pregnant woman, she's just upset because that's what she's like when she's nervous. Hence the throwing up etc. How'd I do?" Natalie finished as everyone, except Nicholas, looked at her with widened eyes.

"You know, suddenly I feel very sheepish…" Andrea said.

"Me too…" David said.

"I don't. I didn't do anything." Gohan said as Natalie face-faulted.

"That wasn't really the point." Natalie laughed.

"No, the point was to make me feel like a complete bitch wasn't it Natalie?" Videl suddenly burst out.

"No I think it was to make everyone not mad at each other, of course I should really double check that…" Natalie mused.

"Don't make fun of me! You're such a bossy cow!"

"Excuse me?! I'm not the one who wanted everything just so for the wedding!"

"You just did this so you'd have the chance to be a bridesmaid!!"

"For your information I have at least five female cousins who'd love for me to be their bridesmaid!! I did this because you're my friend, although now I don't know why I bothered!"

"Now girls, let's stop this before someone says something they regret!" Nicholas said.

"No! You did this for your own benefit!!" Videl yelled.

"What the hell is your problem lady?!" Natalie demanded.

"You! You never think of other people!! You're…you're…YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!!" Videl shrieked.

"Now that would be something regrettable…" David muttered.

**_I couldn't believe Videl had just said that. Now we all know how Natalie is. You'd think she would react to this in one of two ways. One way would be violence. The other would be an insult that was even worse than the one Videl had spat out. But much to our surprise, she reacted in a way that no one expected…_**

"I guess now I know what you really think of me…" Natalie said, her voice wavering.

"Nat, I…" Videl was at a loss for words.

"Save it. I never want to talk to you again." Natalie said, as she ran away crying. David ran after her.

"Videl, that was totally out of line. You know what her mom is like." Andrea said.

"I didn't mean to say it, I was just angry that's all." Videl barely said.

"Well whatever the reason, you shouldn't have said it." Nicholas said solemnly. David walked back in.

"I can't find her."

**_Great. One problem solved, another one arises. The wedding was now two days away, on Valentine's Day no less and we didn't have a maid of honour. I felt more and more that this wedding was going to be a shambles but we got a helping hand from an unlikely source…_**

_In A Playground Park Behind Orange Star Junior High School…_

"Goten's gonna wear a suit!" Trunks teased.

"Shut up!!" Goten protested.

"I will not! This has maximum humiliation potential." Trunks smirked.

"Whatever. Hey, do you hear that noise? It sounds like someone is crying." Goten said. They looked over and saw a woman swinging on a swing.

"Isn't that Natalie? You're brother's friend?" Trunks asked.

"Yah!" Goten exclaimed as he zipped over to her.

"Dude has got it bad." Trunks said running after him.

"Natalie, why are you crying?" Goten asked.

"Eep! Goten! You scared me!" Natalie said as she hastily tried to wipe her tears away. "What are you doing here?"

"We were on our way home and saw you blubbering." Trunks stated.

"Trunks!" Goten exclaimed.

"What?"

"What's wrong Natalie-san?" Goten asked.

"Oh nothing. Guys, do you think I'm evil?" Natalie asked.

"No! Is that why you're upset? Someone said you were evil?" Goten asked.

"More or less…"

"Listen Natalie, you have nothing to worry about. Even CJ thinks you're cool. Trust me, that's a compliment." Trunks said.

"No doubt, coming from a Fujitaka." Natalie laughed.

"Besides, you're the nice one." Goten smiled.

"Come again?"

"You know the nice one! Gohan's the smart one, Nicholas is the funny one, David is the goofy one, Andrea is the bratty one and Videl is the evil one." Goten stated.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh?"

"Nope, we're convinced Videl is evil. She's always so mean to us!" Trunks agreed.

"Heh, well I suppose you're right." Natalie laughed. "Thanks guys."

"No problem!" They beamed.

**_So thanks to the original pranksters, Trunks and Goten, Natalie had come back. Although, I had learned a thing about women in this situation, they can hold grudges for a VERY long time._**

"Come on!! I said I was sorry!" Videl pleaded.

"Are you implying that I am deaf now!? I heard you just fine." Natalie replied.

"Then what's the deal?" Videl asked.

"SO the wrong question." Nicholas sighed.

"The deal, you small minded spoiled brat like woman, is that you referred to me as the one human being who has plagued my existence. She almost killed my entire family, you guys and me. Although you're right! I can't see why I am so angry in the first place!!" Natalie huffed sarcastically. Videl groaned in annoyance.

"You are being so difficult." Videl said.

"Guess you're a bigger influence than I thought." Natalie replied.

"WHAT?!!" Videl exclaimed. Gohan held her back.

"I think you need to calm down sweetie." Gohan smiled nervously. "Nat, what is it going to take for you to do this?"

"For Videl to admit she was wrong." Natalie replied.

"I did!" Videl insisted.

"Sincerely." Natalie said raising an eyebrow. Videl choked. "Thought so. Asking you to say you were wrong is like trying to get blood out of a stone."

"Nat, I honestly didn't mean what I said."

"Continue."

"AndIwaswrongIadmititandIamreallyreallysorrysocanyoupleasestopactinglikeabratandcomedotheweddingthingplease?" Videl said very quickly.

"Huh?" The others said.

"Woah, Six much?" Nicholas laughed. (Who can get that reference?)

"Sure. That didn't kill you did it?" Natalie smirked.

"You better bloody believe it did." Videl replied.

"Great. Now I've been working on my speech…" Nicholas started and he looked up to see that everyone had gone. "Charming…"

**_Finally it seemed like everything had gotten back on track!! But there was, as per usual, some more problems ahead. Why couldn't my life ever be normal?!!_**

To Be Continued…

Woooooo!!! Shock, shock, horror, horror ne? *Grins* Eh, you know you liked it! Although I wrote this so quickly there may be a few things I forgot to include…^_^()


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Day!

The Wedding Chronicles Pt5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with DBZ. Only my characters.

A/N: This, my friends, is the last chapter of this story. I said the wedding was gonna be on the 14th and well, here it is. I know it's a bit cliché but what are ya gonna do? Hope you've enjoyed it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Here it was. The big day I had thought would never come. Of course, as usual, it almost didn't. I think there is a curse on me for things to never go smoothly…_**

"Gohan! Wake up!" David yelled.

"Nnnnngg…" Gohan moaned and put the covers over his head. David threw them off and immediately started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I kind of forgot what you did last night at your Bachelor Party…" David sniggered. Gohan's eyes widened and he looked down at himself. He was wearing a red mini dress and fishnet stockings.

"KAMI-SAMA!!" Gohan yelled. "I forgot…"

****Flashback****

"Are you recording this Piccolo?" Krillin laughed.

"Yes, good thing I borrowed this camera from Trunks. Hehe." Piccolo snickered.
    
    "It's not unusual to be loved by anyone! It's not unusual to have fun with anyone! But when I see you hanging about with Sharpener…It's not unusual to see me cry! Oh I wanna die!" Gohan crooned.
    
    "What did he have to drink?" Goku asked sceptically. "Alcohol doesn't really affect Saiyans."
    
    "Well he did have some grape soda…" Yamcha replied. "That's like tame wine."
    
    "It's not unusual it happens every day! No matter what you say! You find it happens all the time!" Gohan sang again grooving to the music.
    
    "You gave my son tame wine?!" Goku demanded. "Chi-Chi's gonna kill me…"
    
    "He should've been fine! I drink it all the time." Roshi said.
    
    "No offence Master Roshi, but that's not very comforting…" Goku sighed.

****End Flashback****

"I have got to burn the evidence!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Later. First, we have to get you married." Nicholas said. "See, today you are my responsibility and I'm not lenient like Finch over there. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Hehe thanks Nick. I needed a laugh." Gohan said.

"Hehe. WHO SAID I WAS JOKING?!" Nicholas yelled. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Ahem."

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Natalie said walking in sleepily.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" Nicholas asked.

"Sorry." Natalie said looking at Gohan. "For my eyes sakes Gohan please put some men's clothes on! You look like my aunt!" Natalie walked out.

"You know, that girl always has a punch line even when she's half asleep." Nicholas muttered.

_In the girls room…_

"What's the matter CJ?" Videl asked.

"I hate dresses." CJ replied curtly. "Anything frilly reminds me of the accursed scourge that have been plaguing my very existence since the day I came into this blue marble called the world."

"You have an extremely morbid look on things for someone your age." Andrea commented.

"Thanks I try." CJ smiled…kind of.

"One question, why do you hate your sisters so much?" Videl asked.

"They think I'm a boy!" CJ yelled. "They call me Cecil! My whole closet is filled with boys clothes, not that I mind coz boys clothes are more comfortable."

"That's true." Natalie agreed as Videl and Andrea looked at her. "You really think my father knew anything about clothing?"

"Cecil huh? That's harsh." Andrea said.

"Believe me, it's the least of what they do." CJ sighed. "So, you're big day? Nervous?"

"No! Why would you say that?!" Videl exclaimed.

"She's petrified huh?" CJ asked.

"Oh yah!" The other two girls replied.

"Stop talking about me as if I am not here!" Videl exclaimed.

_Back in the boys room…_

"Nick, we have at least three hours before the wedding? Why are we ready now?" Gohan asked.

"Just in case something goes wrong at least I know that you're ready." Nicholas replied.

"These pants are itchy nii-chan." Goten whined.

"I know." Gohan sighed. There was a sudden, loud car horn from outside. And then there was a woman shrieking.

"Ashley Bennington must be here. I wonder how many facelifts she's had since we last saw her." David smirked.

"C'mon Dave, it's only been four years." Gohan said. Nicholas and David both laughed and left.

"Which is worse nii-chan, marrying Videl or these itchy pants?" Goten asked. Videl's voice could be heard from the girls' room. She was protesting to something.

"You know, I'm not really sure which…" Gohan replied. The door opened and Goku and Vegeta entered.

"Hey dad. Vegeta." Gohan said.

"We came to see how you were doing." Goku smiled.

"He did. I came to see if you had chickened out." Vegeta smirked.

"Why do you have a bet riding on it or something?" Gohan asked, laughing. Vegeta, if possible, smirked even more. "Oh dear Kami…" Gohan paled.

"Don't worry son, I'm sure he's just joking." Goku laughed pushing Vegeta out of the door.

"Get your hands off me Kakarrot!" Vegeta roared.

"Oh and son, remember what I said about that frying pan." Goku said as they exited.

"What is he talking about?" Goten asked.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out when you're older." Gohan sighed again.

**_As if I wasn't nervous enough, Vegeta and whoever else had a bet riding on me!! Videl was having a near nervous breakdown, Ashley was here nuff said, CJ was being terrifyingly morbid, these pants were killing me and that wasn't the worse thing. Yes people, there was more to come…_**

_Downstairs…_

"Of course I'm on the guest list! Videl invited me herself!" Ashley yelled. Charlie, who had offered to be bodyguard to keep out the reporters and junk, shook his head.

"Don't see your name, so you're not coming in." Charlie said. Of course, he did see her name on the page. He juts didn't want to let her in yet. Nicholas and David came to the front gate.

"Charlie, I see you're having fun abusing your power." Nicholas smirked.

"You mean I was on that list after all?!?!" Ashley shrieked as she pushed pass Charlie and walked inside.

"I see she's had a few facelifts after all." Charlie commented.

"Yep, and I think that's a new nose too." David said.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting that." Nicholas added. All three of them started to laugh.

_Back inside…_

The adults were all waiting in the living room nearest to the garden. Yes, Videl's house has more than one. It seemed as though Mr Satan was glaring daggers at Goku and in turn Chi-Chi was glaring daggers at Mr Satan. Krillin, who was observing the situation, just giggled to himself.

"Gohan sure knows how to get himself into it." Krillin muttered. Mr Satan however was glaring daggers at Goku because he knew this was the man that was responsible for defeating Cell. Or so he thought. Trunks was sitting down with Lil Tak and Juliana who had also been invited.

"This is boring." Trunks sighed. "What do you say we go check out the food?"

"Sure!" Lil Tak said as he and Trunks ran off. Juliana followed them without much enthusiasm.

"I wonder where the kids are going…" Yamcha pondered. The three kids came back with faces as pale as rice pudding.

"Suddenly, I'm not that hungry." Trunks muttered.

_The girls' room…_

"HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE?!?!" Videl shrieked.

"Um, I don't know." Andrea said, trying desperately not to laugh. Videl's wedding dress was three sizes too big and she looked…ridiculous to put it bluntly.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!?! WHY?!?!" Videl cried.

"This is obviously bad luck, did you run into Gohan at any point today?" Andrea asked. Videl blushed.

"Oops." Videl said as the girls face-faulted. "What am I going to do?!?!"

"I have an idea!" Eliza chirped, holding a pair of scissors.

"Eliza, what are you going to do with that?!" Videl asked.

_Back in the living room…_

"So then Becky said that Steven said that Andrew was a jerk! So then Andrew told Becky to tell Steven as if! I am not a jerk! But instead Becky told Stephan and they got into a fight but I got caught in the middle since I was dating them both at the same time and that's why I got this new nose." Ashley said to a very bored David.

"Fascinating…" David sighed as he looked at his watch. _**One hour left…I think I'm going to die.**_

_The boys' room…_

"There's an hour left until the wedding. Are you nervous dude?" Nicholas asked.

"Um," Gohan started to say.

"NO!! ELIZA!! STOP!! GET AWAY!! YOU'LL KILL MEE!! AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!"

"Of course I am!! Would you listen to who I'm marrying?" Gohan said, almost pleading insanity in the process.

"This is going to be interesting." Goten smirked.

"What was that?!" Gohan demanded.

"Um, nothing nii-chan!" Goten said smiling innocently.

_Back in the girls' room…_

"Eliza! Nice one!" Natalie smiled approvingly.

"Well I do design my own dresses." Eliza smiled.

"Thank you so much!! I look great!!" Videl beamed.

"It's nice to see that she has a lot of self-esteem." CJ remarked. "Now, an hour left."

"Great! I can't wait to see Gohan faint at this dress!" Videl said, almost maliciously.

"And if he doesn't your father sure will!!" Andrea laughed. Videl paled. "Um, forget I said that?"

"Oh no…"

**_As three people had already stated, there was an hour until I was going to have a wife. Was I scared? Hells yes. Videl reminds me too much of my mother. But I suppose she has her good moments. Since looking at that whole hour would be boring let us just fast forward to the actual wedding ceremony…_**

"Are you ready son?" Goku asked.

"For the hundredth time yes! I am ready!" Gohan snapped. "Gomen…"

"Don't worry, its natural." Goku replied as the music started. "Good luck." Goku said sitting down. CJ came down the aisle dressed in a light blue dress, not the fluffy kind but the normal kind. She threw flowers around until she reached the end of the aisle, scowling the whole way.

"Ooh! Look! CJ's wearing a dress!! Like a girl! BWAHAHAHAHA!!" Trunks laughed.

"Eat fist mop top!!" CJ yelled as she tried to run after Trunks but Gohan grabbed her by the collar and put her back to where she was supposed to stand. Then, Goten came down the aisle with the two rings on a blue velvet pillow. A million camera flashes went off and about two million 'awwww's from the audience. Goten blushed. Next, David and Andrea came down the aisle followed by Nicholas and Natalie. Then "Here Comes The Bride" started up and Videl walked down the aisle with her father escorting her. Mr Satan had a shocked look on his face and soon most of the guests mirrored that look. Videl was wearing a knee length wedding dress, which was very, um, tight to say the least. Videl had gotten the reaction from Gohan that she wanted.

"Dende, are you trying to kill me?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan! I would never do such a thing." Dende, who was sitting close by, said.

"Hehe, sorry." Gohan laughed as Videl joined him at the altar.

"Dearly beloved, *hic* we are gathered…um *hic* um, why are gathered again?" The Reverend asked before he promptly passed out.

"I knew something bad was going to happen!!" Gohan and Videl simultaneously groaned.

"What the hell happened?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe he had some grape juice too." Yamcha snickered.

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked. "We need someone to perform the ceremony!!"

"Wait a sec, Vegeta was a prince right? So he should be able to do it." Goku said.

"I don't think Vegeta qualifies to do it Dad." Gohan answered.

"Well, who else is going to do it then?" Goku asked.

**_See!! Of all people, Vegeta was going to perform my wedding ceremony. He wanted me to not get married! How was I supposed to trust him in doing the ceremony right?!?!_**

"Okay Kakarrot's kid, let's get started." Vegeta said. He started to speak in a language that no one could comprehend.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Gohan asked, gritting his teeth.

"I am performing the Saiyan wedding ceremony." Vegeta answered bluntly.

"Well in case you haven't noticed…VIDEL IS NOT A SAIYAN!" Gohan yelled.

"Fine!" Vegeta yelled back. "People, we are here today to see Kakarrot's kid and his woman get married."

"Nani?!" Videl squeaked.

"Bla, bla, bla. Kakarrot's brat, get the rings please." Vegeta said as Goten handed Videl and Gohan their rings. "Now do the whole ring swapping thing."

"With this ring I thee wed." Gohan said, while smiling lovingly at Videl.

"Now you onna." Vegeta said.

"With this ring I thee wed." Videl said.

"Kakarrot's kid, do you really want to marry her?" Vegeta asked.

"I do." Gohan replied.

"And I've lost 100 zenni. Onna, do you want to marry Kakarrot's kid?"

"I do."

**_And this is where you came in guys. I was about to be married to my high school sweetheart. And it was the happiest day of my life so far. I'll just let you continue with the wedding now!_**

"With the mightiness of my Saiyan heritage, I pronounce you Kakarrot's kid and his mate. You can kiss." Vegeta said walking off. Gohan and Videl kissed and a cheer went up from the crowd.

"Trunks was taping that right?" Natalie asked Goten.

"Yes." Goten replied.

"Perfect."

_Later…_

"Throw the flowers Vid!!" Andrea yelled as her and the rest of the single females got ready to catch it.

"Nat, why aren't you trying? Don't you want to get married?" Nicholas asked, putting his arm around her.

"Of course I do." She replied, giving him a kiss. "It's just that Andrea's pregnant and I want her to get married."

"What's your real reason?" David asked.

"Andie is gonna use her telekinesis and there's not much point in me trying." Natalie answered.

"Ah…" The boys answered. As Natalie had predicted, Andrea had caught the flowers. Videl had proceeded to run down the stairs and peel Ashley from her new husband.

"Ooh! Catfight!" David smirked.

"You know what she's gonna do?" Natalie asked.

"SHE'S GONNA LAYETH THE SMACKETH DOWN!!" Nicholas and David exclaimed.

"I don't see why anyone would want to get married. It's so stupid." Trunks commented.

"For once, I agree with you Mop Top." CJ said.

"Dress head."

"Pansy boy."

"I don't know about you guys but if they serve cake like this then I would!" Goten grinned.

"Oy vey…" The song "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" started up and Gohan and Videl shared their first wedding dance. They were the only couple on the floor.

The End!

Yay, finally finished! I know the song is clichéd but its still cool! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I should be working on School Dayz very soon!! See ya!


End file.
